With the development of mobile communication technologies, a currently operated communication network has been unable to meet the demand for large traffic. Since an operational network is maintained under a high load condition for a long term, and the expanded capacity will soon be consumed by increased services, a low-cost and large-capacity solution is in urgent need to solve the increasingly acute problem.
An LTE-Hi (High Frequency Indoor) technology based on long term evolution (LTE, Long Term Evolution) is suitable for fixed and low-speed moving indoor and hotspot scenarios. The technology mainly has such characteristics as being for hotspot/indoor low-speed moving scenarios, high-speed data services, utilization of frequency spectrums with high frequency, controllability and manageability for an operator, low cost, and the like.
In an LTE-Hi access method, a plurality of LTE-Hi are connected to a core network through an LTE-Hi gateway (e.g., LTE-Hi GW), namely, the LTE-Hi is accessed to the core network independent to an evolutional base station (eNB or e-NodeB, evolutional Node B), and thus, the LTE-Hi may be deployed in an area which is covered by the eNB for capacity enhancement or be deployed in an area which is not covered by the eNB for coverage extension. However, since there is no interface between the eNB and the LTE-Hi, it is difficult to realize load balance between the eNB and the LTE-Hi.